


bored in the house.

by jeongcheongs



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm really out of practice forgive me, M/M, Somnophilia, Wang Ziyi/Zhu Zhengting mentioned, Zhengkun on qcyn2 really gave me the feels, i miss nine percent, so I wrote this, wasn't going to mention zhengyi in this but empty space was so good ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: Zhengting's bored in the house and he's in the house bored.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	bored in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> WOW it has really been a loonng time (*coughcough* two whole years *cough*). not gonna lie between uni and the lack of npc/zhengkun content I was just really busy and uninspired... but now i have both quarantine free time and the power of zhengkun on my side! ANNNYWAYS I hope yall like this 👉🏻👈🏻 
> 
> BTW i created a twt so I can get inspiration and motivation maybe from yall and some ideas as well.... so follow me at @jeongcheongs if yall want-- its just probably gonna be a general stan twt mixed with fanfic stuff so hehe..
> 
> STREAM EMPTY SPACE!

Zhengting groans, picking the remote up and turning the TV off. It was their day off, and their manager had told everyone to use this day to relax and regenerate their energy. Zhengting thought that it meant that they had the day to fool around and play games, but everyone took the words to heart and was either sleeping or outside hanging out, and he didn’t want to do either.

He decides to check up on the sleeping members, and gets up, walking up to the first door and poked his head in to see Justin asleep, teddy bear in his arms, and his mouth wide open. Zhengting smiled softly at the sight, pulling out his phone and snapping a pic. His baby is growing up right before his eyes, and it was rare that he could get moments like these anymore when Justin is awake. Also, he totally could use the pic as blackmail material.

He checks the next few rooms, just to see some of the other Nine Percent members sleeping, with similar expressions as Justin had.

He moves to the last room and opens the door, to see their group’s leader, Xukun, shirtless, sleeping on his back, legs almost falling off the bed, along with his blanket. Ziyi noticeably wasn’t in the room, he must have joined the Banana Trainees on their little outing. Zhengting chuckles, shutting the door behind him before moving Xukun’s legs back onto the bed. He smiles, running his hand through Xukun’s hair and subconsciously eyeing his washboard abs before turning around to leave the room when he hears Xukun call out to him.

_“Zheng Zheng.”_

Zhengting turns around, apologetic as he had assumed he must have woken Xukun up. However, instead of Xukun grumbling at him and rubbing at his eyes, he’s met with the sight of Xukun twisting around in his sheets, kicking the blanket off the lower half of his body to reveal a _very_ prominent hard-on through the front of his basketball shorts.

Zhengting’s jaw drops as Xukun lets out a small moan, sweat starting to collect on his forehead. Xukun’s hips jerk upwards towards the air and Zhengting can’t help but want to take a peek.

Zhengting tip toes closer to Xukun, debating whether or not he should disturb the man. Common sense told him, no, but Zhengting’s month long’s worth of sexual frustration was telling him _fuck yes._ So Zhengting has a high libido, sue him, he’s in the prime of his life! The last time he got _any_ dick was when he joined Ziyi in the shower, but does it really count as getting dick when it’s only down your throat?

Zhengting shakes off any of his doubt, reaching out to tug at the younger’s pants, leaving him lying with only his boxers on. He leans down and huffs a breath over the tented area, smirking to himself as he hears Xukun let out another quiet moan.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline, Zhengting pulls the remaining layer of clothing off Xukun, Xukun’s boner almost hitting him in the face when it pops out past the rubber waistband of his shorts. Xukun groans at the sudden breeze that blows over him, hands moving around and trying to find his blanket.

Ignoring Xukun, Zhengting wraps a hand around Xukun’s boner, giving it a few experimental strokes, feeling it harden under his touch. Zhengting rids himself of his own clothes, before returning his attention to Xukun’s dick, tongue sticking out to lick it from the head down to its base when he feels hands grip his hair.

“ _Zh_ — _Zheng Zheng_?” Xukun stutters, neck craning to look at the man in between his legs. “ _What are you doing?_ ”

“I came in to check on you and noticed that you had a _problem._ I just wanted to help you, Kun.” Zhengting smirked suggestively, sucking Xukun’s head into his mouth, before popping back off. “Isn’t that nice of me?”

“Zhengting—” Xukun moans as Zhengting crawls back up, pressing his own hard-on against Xukun’s. Zhengting leans down and licks a path down the younger’s neck and onto his collarbone, biting and sucking on the area. Xukun groans, eyes shut and mouth ajar, his chest turning splotchy and purple from Zhengting’s teeth. _Zhengting has always been a possessive motherfucker,_ Xukun thinks, _I’m going to get so much shit from the makeup jiejies tomorrow._

“Z-Zheng, don’t you think it’s kind of dan— dangerous when the others are just next door…”

Zhengting nips at Xukun’s jaw again, before slotting his mouth against the younger’s.

“Don’t worry, Kun.” Zhengting whispers against Xukun’s lips, “Everyone’s either completely asleep or out, and you just look too good to not… eat up.”

“Aren’t you already eating me, Zheng?” Xukun teases, tugging Zhengting’s head up so he can look the older in the eye. “Shouldn’t you be full by now?”

Before Zhengting can answer, Xukun flips them over, pinning Zhengting onto the bed, grinding the lower halves of their body against each other.

“It’s my turn,” Xukun smirks, licking and biting a trail of hickies from behind Zhengting’s ear right down to his inner thigh, nudging his face in between his legs. His eyes zero in on the half-faded marks already between his thighs. “Hmm... It looks like our little fairy isn’t as innocent as he seems..” Xukun teases, thumbing at the already-there marks. “Who left these here, _baobei_?”

“Zi—Ziyi.” Zhengting stammers, face flushing a bright red.

“Look how cute you are,” Xukun coos, “You look so embarrassed yet I can feel your body getting even more excited. I bet he would love to see you laid out beneath me like this.”

Zhengting mewls, thrusting his hips upwards towards Xukun’s face. Xukun grasps Zhengting’s shaft in his hand, eliciting another moan from the older.

Xukun starts pumping him, relishing in the sounds that Zhengting tries to suppress while continuing to leave more marks for anyone else in his position to see.

“K—Kun—” Zhengting whimpers, “please… please do something—”

Xukun nods, kissing Zhengting gently on the lips before leaning over to the nightstand, scrummaging through it to pull out the almost used up bottle of lube.

“You’ve used quite a lot of this.” Xukun smirks, teasing edge in his voice, causing Zhengting to bury his face in his hands in embarrassment. “How much of this did you use on your own versus with other people, hm? How many people have pinned you down like this before?”

Zhengting frantically shakes his head, “Only—only you, Kun.”

Xukun crawls on top of Zhengting, pressing his hips down onto the taller’s crotch. Zhengting jolts, letting out a surprised gasp as Xukun continues to grind down on him.

“You feel that, baby?” Xukun pants into Zhengting’s ear, nipping it. “You feel how hard I am right now? Wouldn’t you like that rammed into you, pounding into you like your only use is for my pleasure?”

Zhengting trembles, nodding his head, tears at the corner of his eyes as he pleads for Xukun to _continue_ and _hurry up_.

Xukun squeezes a generous drop of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He reaches a hand between Zhengting’s cheeks, eyes bearing into Zhengting’s as his finger gently presses against Zhengting’s rim.

“Is this okay?” Xukun asks, stopping his movements for a second. “You can back out if you change your mind. I won’t be mad.”

Zhengting almost growls. “Xukun, I fucking swear— Put your fingers in me before I—”

Zhengting’s words cut off as Xukun’s finger sinks into him, slowly moving in and out of him.

“Xu—Xukun..” Zhengting stutters, reaching an arm behind his neck to tug him down, pressing their foreheads together. “Feels—Feels so good.”

Xukun smirks, kissing Zhengting as he gradually added one, two, and three more fingers, still pumping them slowly as Zhengting grew more and more restless.

“Xukun— I’m... I’m ready—” Zhengting begged, hips moving down to meet the movements of Xukun’s fingers. “I need moreee…”

Xukun pulls his fingers out, licking his lips as he rubs lube along his dick, rubbing his head up against Zhengting’s rim. “You ready for me, sweetheart?”

Zhengting sobs in reply, desperately trying to roll his hips against Xukun. Xukun slowly presses himself into Zhengting, praising and cooing at the older man until he bottoms out, pelvic bone against pelvic bone.

Xukun starts rocking back and forth into Zhengting, letting the older get accustomed to his size. Zhengting digs his fingers into Xukun’s shoulder, rasping out for him to _give me more, Kun._

Xukun starts jackhammering into Zhengting, setting a bruising pace that Zhengting can only respond by crying out and raking his nails down Xukun’s back. Xukun grips Zhengting’s boner in the hand that’s not gripping Zhengting’s hip, jerking him off at the same pace as his thrusts.

Xukun lifts one of Zhengting’s legs onto his shoulder, thrusting even deeper and causing Zhengting to let out a particularly loud wail. _Jackpot,_ Xukun thinks, angling himself towards Zhengting’s prostate. Zhengting grips the pillow under his head so tightly his knuckles turn white, biting his lip in an attempt to muffle his sounds.

Suddenly, Xukun’s pace stops, pulling himself out and rolling over so Zhengting is sitting on top of Xukun’s thighs.

“I want you to ride me, baby,” Xukun smirks, hands coming up to rest behind his head. “Let me see what those thighs can do.”

Zhengting blushes, but instead of replying, he takes Xukun’s cock in his hand, lining it up with his hole and sinking down onto it, both of them moaning at the new angle.

Zhengting starts moving up and down Xukun’s length, and Xukun can clearly see the strong thigh muscles working as Zhengting throws his head back, riding him into oblivion.

Xukun growls as he starts feeling his climax approach, hands coming up to pull Zhengting down on him harder, hips snapping into an even more brutal pace.

“Oh fuck, oh, Jesus, fuck yes—” Xukun grunts, “You’re so perfect— Made just for my cock—”

Zhengting practically keens at Xukun’s words, hands moving to find purchase on younger’s abs in order to steady himself.

“I’m cl—close..” Zhengting mewls, losing his rhythm as his climax approaches.

Quick as lightning, Zhengting finds himself on his back again, Xukun slipping back in and pounding into his ass.

“Fu—fuck— _Zheng Zheng—_ ”

The way Xukun growled his name was enough for Zhengting, shockwaves rippling through him, his vision fading to black for a second as he paints his and Xukun’s chest with white.

Xukun snarls, biting onto Zhengting’s collarbone as he cums as well, hips jerking as he pumps Zhengting full of his fluid. Zhengting can feel Xukun pulsing from inside him, both of them breathless and panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Are you okay, Zheng?” Xukun asks, pulling his deflating dick out. He watches as his cum starts seeping out, adding “Damn, we really should have used a condom, huh? Clean up his going to be a bitch.”

“It’s okay,” Zhengting sends Xukun a dazed smile, obviously content. “I like the feeling of you cumming inside. I have to take a shower later anyways.”

Xukun drapes himself over Zhengting’s body, snuggling into the crook of his neck. “Sounds hard, you think you need help with that?”

“Are you waiting for an invitation?” Zhengting smirks, turning to nip Xukun’s ear. “You made this mess, take responsibility, leader.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHA so that was that! I literally wrote this in a night, so I hope yall enjoyed it despite any inconsistencies or incoherencies ~ Tell me what you think down below! I'm really excited to get back into writing all my fics. Also, if you've read my ongoing fics (not weird, just limited edition or save me a bullet), i'm working on updates for both of those fyi! 
> 
> yeahhh so hope yall enjoyed! If yall wanna follow me on twitter its @jeongcheongs i would totally love to talk to yall haha and (maybe yall can give me some au ideas hehe)


End file.
